mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
Abstract At the very start of a game, each player is given a character from the chosen deck and a role. The character is who you play as for the entire game - it is a form of anonymization. Your role is chosen randomly from those in the setup. You receive a message stating who you are and what role you are. Then, the game itself starts. During the game, there are two main phases - Day and Night. During the day, all players discuss and may vote to lynch one player, and other day-based powers they may have. During the night, players can use night-based powers and discuss among night meetings, which have specific roles or players in them. In most games, there are two teams; the town and the mafia. The mafia members meet at night to kill one innocent town member. The town members must combine their wits to identify the mafia and lynch them, before the mafia have majority. The mafia must pretend they are also helping to search for the mafia members to lynch. This makes the core of the game's experience. How To Play Know your role When the game starts, and you are told your role, you should make sure you know what to do. You can click on a role on the setup to the right of chat to check what it does, so that you know what you can do. You should mainly play based on what your alignment is, as shown below, but always keep in mind your role and other roles in the setup you are playing. Rules for Town -''' * During the Day, all living players have a public discussion about who they want to lynch. The discussion concludes when time expires, or when everybody has voted (or has chosen not to vote). * The plurality vote is lynched. If there is a tie for most votes, or if “no one” has the most votes, no one is lynched. * ''The Town's goal is to lynch all Mafia.'' 'Rules for Mafia -' * During the Night, all Mafia players will have a discussion hidden from the Town. * During that time, they will vote for a player to kill. * The Mafia may vote to kill no one. * ''The Mafia's goal is to kill all non-Mafia Townspeople. They will'' '' win once the number of Townspeople is equal to the number of Mafia.' Communication One of the most important things in Mafia is to be vocal. Players should always be saying relevant info to the game, discussing with others, and searching to find the Mafia, regardless of your alignment. If a player refrains from speaking, they are giving less info on their alignment, which is inherently a thing Mafia would want to do. When one player is being most listened to, this is called leading. Leading is something any alignment would like to do, to have their win condition put first. If a player leads to multiple MLs, it is often considered that they could be Mafia leading Town intentionally astray. Reasoning behind lynches can be hard to uncover and harder to decipher, but it is very important to know what the alignment of the lynch's target means for those pushing them. Players should look for the reasoning behind pushes just as much as the pushes themselves. When it comes to roles, it is important that a player claim at the correct time. Claiming when it is far past or before the point where it would be optimal to is considered a sign of Mafia intentions. Claims should also be kept track of, so there is not confusion as to who claimed what when. Some roles, such as Protectives, will want to claim later than others. Some roles may not wish to or not be able to claim at all. What a good round should be lorem ipsum (describe a fun round with people playing proper, maybe add a picture) Sportsmanship Always have a thick skin when playing. Aggression and pressure are an inherent part of the game, but do not let this affect how you view people outside the game. It is most important to have fun. If a person is being toxic, throwing the game out of spite, or just trolling, then you can report it to a staff member about the incident(s). Tips iateyourpie community tip collection